Sic Mundus Creatus Est
:This article is about the episode. For other uses, see Sic Mundus Creatus Est (disambiguation) "Sic Mundus Creatus Est" is the sixth episode of Season 1 of Dark. It was written by Jantje Friese and Ronny Schalk, and directed by Baran bo Odar. It premiered on Netflix on December 1, 2017 along with the rest of the season. Synopsis Ulrich looks to the past for answers and dredges up disturbing family secrets. Armed with new tools, Jonas probes the cave's murky depths. Plot In 1986, teenage Regina Tiedemann is tied to a tree in the forest. She calls out to Ulrich and Katharina to let her go. A noise is heard from the caves. She cries for help. Waking from the memory/nightmare in 2019, she asks Aleksander to tell her "everything is all right." Charlotte addresses the Winden Police: With one dead boy found and now three children missing, they are to widen and intensify the search, work double-time, interview everyone, and search the archives 50 years back for similar cases to find any clue or trace. The answer to Mikkel's disappearance, however, is at the school photo gallery, where Mikkel is shown in a class photo from 1987. Jonas—having now discovered that his father was Mikkel Nielsen, who travelled back in time—asks Hannah about how they met. She tells him they met at the hospital, when she was 14 and he had broken his leg. Jonas is about to tell her something- presumably what he now knows about Michael- but cannot bring himself to do so. At the Nielsen home, meanwhile, Katharina is surprised to see Martha and Magnus preparing to leave for school, when their brother went missing just four days ago. Martha and Katharina argue intensely, Martha saying life must go on, and Katharina bemoaning their seeming self-centeredness, to which Martha points out that Katharina and Ulrich have ignored their other children. She tells Katharina to accept that Mikkel is dead, prompting a slap from Katharina. After Martha storms out, Magnus comforts his mother and hugs her. A different drama is underway at the Tiedemann household, where Regina steels herself to open a letter from the Mammography Screening Center. It does not appear to be good news. Later she tries to call Aleksander but gets his voice mail. Jonas gets his father's Winden Cave map out of the drawer. He is startled to find a new annotation in red which says "follow the signal" (which the Stranger wrote in episode 4). He takes it, along with the other things from the package he received and goes into the caves. Ulrich digs into the old files on the disappearance of his brother Mads. He listens to tapes and catches something in an interview with his mother Jana Nielsen, who explains that she, Tronte, and Ulrich were all at home waiting for Mads to return from fencing practice. Ulrich goes to visit his parents. He asks Tronte about Mads' disappearance, and whether Egon had ever found anything; Tronte says Egon was an idiot who only cared about retiring. Ulrich reports that the boy they found in the forest was dressed in '80s clothes, and wonders if the disappearances were related—history was repeating, or the same perpetrator was at it again. Ulrich asks where Tronte was the night that Mads disappeared. Although Jana had said he was home, Ulrich remembers that he did not come home until very late. Tronte resents the implication. Ulrich seizes him by the throat, asking where he was the night of Mikkel's disappearance. They are interrupted by Jana, however, who says that Tronte was home—where else would he have been? At this, Tronte leaves the apartment. Jana reminisces with Ulrich about Christmas 1985, and how the boys had fought, and Mads had smashed through a glass table, leaving a scar on his chin. But then they just laughed. But Ulrich is not in a nostalgic mood; he asks why she lied about Tronte being home the night of Mads' disappearance. She replies that she had been planning to leave him on account of his serial infidelities. The night Mads disappeared, he was sleeping with Claudia Tiedemann, and the last person to see him alive was her daughter, Regina. At the high school, Bartosz visits Martha backstage as she prepares for the play. He kisses her and asks why she did not return his calls, saying he is sorry about everything. It is his fault for planning to go to the cave. He asks her whether she is angry with him. She denies it, but when he goes to kiss her, she pulls away. He offers to run away with her, but she says the play is about to start. He asks if she has seen Jonas, who stood him up last night. Katharina sees Ulrich's phone bill and notices a recurring number. She decides to call it. Hannah answers and says "Ulrich?" Katharina hangs up, too shocked to speak, realizing that Ulrich and Hannah are having an affair. Ulrich goes to the hotel and asks Regina what really happened the night of Mads' disappearance, since she was the last one to see him alive. He asks whether she knew of Claudia and Tronte's affair, and she nods. She says Mads was the only person she knew who never had anything bad to say about anyone and she wishes it was Ulrich who had disappeared instead of him. She says he might never have disappeared if Ulrich and Katharina had not terrorized her in the forest and made her afraid to walk home alone. Mads had walked with her through the forest when he disappeared. Ulrich said tying her up in the forest was just a child's prank; Regina points out that he never apologized. But Ulrich is angry especially because he believes it was Regina who falsely told Egon that he had raped Katharina. Regina marvels at this accusation, pointing out that it came from Hannah, who had been obsessed with Ulrich since she was 14, and still was. Ulrich then departs, leaving Regina in tears. Ulrich goes to the police station and pulls out the files of the rape case, confirming Hannah as the witness. He then goes to see Hannah, who wonders why he seems to have changed his mind about seeing her. But he grabs her by the throat and says he knows she reported him for rape in 1986 and is one sick person. He asks her what she wants. "You," she replies. He tells her she is poison and it is no wonder her husband killed himself. She slaps him. He tells her he thought he knew her but was deceived. He walks out, slamming the door. Katharina is posting flyers of Mikkel. She dials into a radio show discussing the disappearances. They put her on the air right away and she puts forth the claim that there is a murderer in town, though Winden is in denial. The murderer could be anyone in town- a town that is sick. Aleksander discovers the letter from the mammography centre in the pocket of Regina's coat. He calls the center to ask for the results. He is told that they had discovered invasive carcinomas that had metastasized. She must make an appointment with her doctor immediately. He calls Regina, who is picking up Bartozs. He tells her he is there for her and loves her. Martha, as Ariadne, begins her monologue about her suicide. She becomes overcome with emotion, collapsing in tears. Katharina rushes onto the stage to comfort her. She takes her away. They run into Regina who has heard what Katharina said on the radio. She tells her she should leave if she thinks the town is so sick. Katharina walks over to Regina and violently starts hitting her. Magnus arrives and pulls Katharina off a bloodied Regina, who says to him and Martha "That's who your mother really is. You and Ulrich truly deserve each other." Regina returns home, tearfully embracing Aleksander. Martha talks to Magnus about what happened. "You don't know your parents, how they were as kids. We're a family but we don't really know each other." Jonas follows the map and finds a red cord, which he follows. The Geiger counter he received starts beeping. He follows the signal until he comes to a door with the words "Sic Mundus Creatus Est." ''He opens the door. Lights flash all through Winden. Peter and Tronte are in the bunker. Tronte notes the time in a notebook: 9.17 pm, 8 November. Jonas continues through a passage, eventually emerging from the cave. He reaches the road. He sees flyers of a missing person- Mads Neilsen. A van drives up and he is offered a lift. A girl in the passenger seat warns him to stay out of the rain due to acid from Chernobyl. The man tells the girl- "Hannah, move over." "Hannah?" asks Jonas in disbelief. He thanks them but declines. Ulrich returns to the morgue and opens the drawer with the body of the dead boy. He looks at an old photo of him and Mads as teenagers, Mads with a scar on his chin. He notices the dead boy's chin has a scar and remembers his mother's description of the fight he had with Mads, resulting in a cut to his chin. Quotes * Jonas: What was he like, earlier? Before he got sick? Hannah: He was… different. You never knew if he meant something seriously or not. * Ulrich: You know what? You're poison. You snuggle up close, like you're honey. But it's just poison. How did your husband put up with you for so long? No wonder he couldn't take it anymore, in the end. * Performer: Now you have heard her, the daughter of Minos. You think you know her. Is she not beautiful and good? You have let yourself be enchanted. By her words. By her pretty gaze. But believe me. Everyone, whether the daughter of a king or not, has one foot in the shadow and only the other in the light. Analysis * The title of the episode, "Sic Mundus Creatus Est," is a Latin phrase translating to "Thus, the world was created." Its source is the Hermetic [[Emerald Tablet|''Emerald Tablet]] which is referenced in the show. * Most of this episode takes place in 2019 * Katharina claims Winden is sick. The episode exposes long-standing infidelity and conflicts, particularly between the Neilsen's, Teidemann's and Hannah. Regina, Ulrich, Katharina and Hannah's lives in 2019 are falling apart. * Hannah's false accusation of Ulrich raping Katharina is finally exposed (after she felt rejected). This leads to Ulrich becoming hostile toward her. * What role are Peter and Tronte playing, what is the notebook with the times and what do they mean? * Flyers of the missing Mads Neilsen and references to Chernobyl suggest Jonas has travelled to 1986, just as Mikkel did. He also appears to have met his mother Hannah. * Why did the Stranger give Jonas all the tools to find his way to 1986? Who placed the red string in the cave for Jonas to follow? How did Mikkel find his way to 1986? * Why is the body found in 2019 (dead a few hours) dressed in '80s clothes and with a scar matching the long-missing Mads? Does this tie in with Ulrich and Mikkel apparently hearing each other across 33 years in episode 3? * What role does time travel play in the missing boys? Is Charlotte looking in the wrong place to solve this when the answer appears to be time travel? (as demonstrated by the school photos of what happened to Mikkel) Cast * Lydia Makrides as Regina Tiedemann (1986) * Deborah Kaufmann as Regina Tiedemann * Peter Benedict as Aleksander Tiedemann * Oliver Masucci as Ulrich Nielsen * Jördis Triebel as Katharina Nielsen * Karoline Eichhorn as Charlotte Doppler * Louis Hofmann as Jonas Kahnwald * Maja Schöne as Hannah Kahnwald * Moritz Jahn as Magnus Nielsen * Lisa Vicari as Martha Nielsen * Walter Kreye as Tronte Nielsen * Tatja Seibt as Jana Nielsen * Paul Lux as Bartosz Tiedemann * Stephan Kampwirth as Peter Doppler * Ella Lee as Hannah Kahnwald (1986) * Denis Schmidt as Sebastian Krüger * Leopold Hornung as Torben Wöller * Mieke Schymura as Police Officer Justyna Jankowski * Sammy Scheuritzel ss Student #1 Theater * Leon Lukas Blaschke as Student #2 Theater Gallery 1x06 0000 ReginaForest.jpg|Regina in the forest 1x06 0001 ReginaShoes.jpg|Colorful laces 1x06 0002 UlrichStation.jpg|Outside the station 1x06 0003 KatharinaSwings.jpg|Moody swings 1x06 0004 CharlottePolice.jpg|Addressing the force 1x06 0005 SearchTeam.jpg|All hands 1x0660SchoolPhotos.jpg|Through the years 1x06 0006 Classroom6B1987.jpg|Classroom 6b 1x06 0007 HannahJonas.jpg|Mother and son 1x06 0009 Jonas.jpg|Jonas 1x06 0011 MagnusAngryMartha.jpg|Angry Martha 1x06 0012 AngryKatharina.jpg|Angry Katharina DARK Still 106 - Katharina and Martha fight.jpg|Family fight 1x06 0013 TiedemannHouse.jpg|The Tiedemann residence 1x06 0017 JonasBed.jpg|Jonas considers his next steps 1x06 0018 Apartments.jpg|The apartment block 1x06 0019 UlrichTronte.jpg|Ulrich confronts Tronte 1x06 0020 EmotionalRegina.jpg|Regina shows some emotion 1x06 0021 MagnusTracks.jpg|Magnus at the bridge 1x06 0022 EmptyBox.jpg|The box is empty 1x06 0024 Pendant.jpg|Magnus finds the pendant DARK Still 106 - Bartosz.jpg|Bartosz pays a visit 1x06 0025 MarthaDressingRoom.jpg|Martha dressing up DARK Still 106 - Bartosz and Martha kiss.jpg|Backstage kiss 1x06 0027 PhoneRecords.jpg|Ulrich's phone records 1x06 0028 HannahPhone.jpg|Hannah answers 1x06 0029 UlrichHotel.jpg|Ulrich stops by the hotel 1x06 0031 MammogramResults.jpg|Mammogram results 1x06 0032 UlrichCaseFile.jpg 1x06 0034 JonasRedCord.jpg|Jonas finds the red cord 1x06 0035 HannahThrottled.jpg|Hannah throttled 1x06 0037 MarthaCord.jpg|Ariadne's cord 1x06 0038 MarthaSoliloquoy.jpg|Monologue in white 1x06 0039 MarthaSoliloquoyBlack.jpg|Monologue in black 1x06 0040 MarthaTears.jpg|Martha in tears 1x06 0043 KatharinaMarthaStage.jpg|Katharina embraces Martha DARK Still 106 - Martha, Magnus and Katharina in school.jpg|The Nielsens reunited 1x06 0045 ReginaBloodied.jpg|Regina bloodied 1x06 0047 AleksanderWaits.jpg|Waiting to see her DARK Still 106 - Ulrich photo album.jpg 1x06 0048 AleksanderReginaHug.jpg|Comfort in his arms 1x06 0049 JonasOrbCave.jpg|Jonas returns to the cave 1x06 0050 MagnusMartha.jpg|Magnus and Martha 1x06 0053 DovePendant.jpg|The dove pendant 1x06 0054 RideOffered.jpg|The Krügers offer a ride 1x06 0055 MadsBody.jpg|Mads? Category:Episodes de:Sic mundus creatus est es:Sic mundus creatus est fr:Sic mundus creatus est Category:Season 1